ebongardefandomcom-20200214-history
Heatherhelm
Main Page Heatherhelm Heatherhelm to the north-west of Ebonburgh, is home to First One's tribes, living in the reserves. Heatherhelm is known particularly for the slave-trade and manual labour. Various plantations are found within the island, such as cotton, tobacco, sweet potatoes, bananas, yams and more. Heartherhelm, along with its sister island has a tumultuous history with the rest of the Empire, and most prominently, Ebonburgh. Notable Historic Events The First-One's Mutiny and the Power Vacuum (G-480 - G-562) During this period of time, The Hedersett Family became the longest dynasty ever recorded within the Empire's history, spanning more than 79 years. However, as an oxymoron for this long-reign, marked by heavy predicament and strife. On the 19th day of the Month of Silence, The Islands of Heatherhelm, and Voxmoo t have begun a violent uprising, that was largely perpetrated by the tribal-sects of the First Ones. Warfare between the two Sectors were widely naval, which led to Bloodshed within the Crost Sea. With superior technology, the widely crude naval-vessels of the First Ones were utterly destroyed. During the Seige of the capital, Paethsmouth of Heatherhelm, and Voxmoot fortifications exceeded the expectation of the Empire's generals, but after finding loopholes within the City's Sewers allowed the Empire to access important locations which led to the Assassination of their de-facto leader, Lakan Kitchi of the Silver Arrow Tribe. A few months later, to add salt into the wound, the Empire begins to construct different prisons within the island of Voxmoot, and began enslaving the First Ones in Heatherhelm. The Establishment of Residiential Schools For a long time, children of the first ones were removed from their families and homes, sometimes forcibly, and taken to residential schools where they were housed and educated under the authority of the Government of Ebongarde The establishment of "First Nations" residential schools began in the G-720 The Government of Ebongarde was involved in the funding and operation of many of these schools, along with various religious organizations, including the Communion of Kivrenity churches. Two primary objectives of the residential schools system were to remove and isolate children from their homes, families, traditions and cultures, and to assimilate them into the dominant culture. Industry and Trade Heatherhelm had an agrarian-based economy that relied heavily on slave-worked plantations for the production of cotton for export to Ebonburgh. The plantation economies of Heatherhelm were built almost exclusively on slave labour. Crops such as tobacco, rice and indigo, cotton in the southern area and sugar and mahogany in the west helped build economies that enabled the plantation owners to become very rich. By 670, around 800,000 Heatherhelmians had been imported into Ebonburgh and yet the enslaved population was only 300,000. The voyage became a literal 'graveyard for the slaves'. Children were made to work all plantation crops from as young as five. It was a way of work that left little time for anything else. On the sugar plantations, the way the work was organized meant that a majority of men worked as craftsmen or worked in the semi-industrial mills. Meanwhile, women were mainly limited to working in the fields or as domestics. On many plantations women, who made up the majority of the field workers, were forced to work throughout pregnancy and their babies were raised in nurseries whilst they worked all daylight hours in the fields. In the 700s in Heatherhelm the value would range from 6 Quills for an old slave to Q150 for a skilled boiler of sugar. The value of 56 slaves on a plantation in Antigua in 1782 was Q 3,590 Culture The People of Heatherhelm have long been subjected to living in reserves, to preserve their culture. Before the arrival of the People of Ebonburgh, the people of Heatherhelm have been establishing communities. Traditionally, each village was an independent political unit and, to a great extent, each family in a village was an independent entity. In terms of economy, the First Ones traded items, such as eulachon fish, with other Indigenous nations in Heatherhelm. All First One's belong to one of two social groups — the Elephant or the Tiger, sometimes referred to as clans. Traditionally, The First Ones always married a member of the opposite group. Clan membership was matrilineal, and each group contained more than 20 lineages. Individuals publicly proclaimed clan membership through an elaborate display of inherited family crests, carved on totem poles erected in front of houses and carved or painted on war canoes, cedar boxes, masks, and utilitarian and decorative objects. Potlatches were a focus of the First One's life. Such ceremonies were a means of reinforcing the social and economic organization, and the interdependence of moieties, lineages and villages. The names of lineages were generally derived from the group’s place of origin. Lineages were property-holding groups. Property owned by a lineage included rights to certain salmon streams, trapping sites, patches of edible plants and tobacco, stands of cedar, bird rookeries, stretches of coastline and house sites in the winter village. Management of the lineage's property was in the hands of the lineage chief.